Holiday at the Burrow
by LovesTears
Summary: Draco Malfoy is stuck at The Burrow...After his parents don't bother to tell him that they'll be gone for the summer, Draco gets stuck at the train station, and then at The Burrow with the Weasly's. This is the last place he wants to be...Suck at summarie
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer...  
  
Okay, I've gotta have one of these. I don't want to get in trouble. *ahem* I do not own Harry Potter...I did not write the Harry Potter books. JK Rowling did, and I commend her for it. I did not come up with this idea...A friend of mine did. She gave me the idea to write it. Why? Because I asked for ideas. So thank you. If you steal my ideas, I will hunt you down and stick worms down your pants. So keep your grubby paws off, mmmkay? Thank you, thank you...  
  
Love Always, Loves*Tears  
  
email me at: carpin_doritoz@hotmail.com 


	2. Part One

Part One...  
  
"Finally," Draco Malfoy said to his friends Crabbe and Goyle as the three of them stepped off of the Hogwarts Express, "This year is finally over. Only one more to go and we can be rid of that damned school for good."  
  
Crabbe and Goyle just nodded in agreement as they followed their "leader" through the barrier that separated Platform 9 ¾ from the rest of the train station. The two of them weren't much for talking.  
  
Crabbe spotted his mother straight away. She was very short, and rather large with a face like her sons. Crabbe grunted his good-byes to his two friends before heading to his mother.  
  
Not long after, Goyle's parents arrived. His mother was very tall, thin, and pretty. She looked nothing at all like her son. His father was tall as well, but not at all as good looking. He had many of the same features as Goyle.  
  
So now it was just Draco, neither his father nor mother anywhere to be seen. Even Harry Potter had been picked up by his aunt and uncle, and they hated him.  
  
The station was quickly becoming empty of fellow Hogwarts students. After only ten minutes it was only him and the two Weasley's still attending the school: Ron and Ginny. But their older brother Charlie was jogging towards them.  
  
"I'm sorry I'm late," He said when he reached them, "Mum and Dad sent me last minute when Fred and George didn't follow through. They were supposed to pick the two of you up, you know. But they couldn't. 'We've got a huge order of dung bombs coming in today, Mum!' they said. Why they'll need so many dung bombs I'll never understand, but...Wait, who's that?"  
  
Charlie had just noticed Draco, who had been sitting on his trunk, listening without much interest at what he was saying.  
  
"Malfoy..." Ron said, giving Draco and evil glare.  
  
Draco sent one right back his way and said, "My name is Draco Malfoy."  
  
"Is your father Lucius Malfoy?" Charlie asked him. Draco nodded. "Not waiting for him, I hope?" Charlie continued, "He's away, with your mother. They'll be away for a few more weeks."  
  
"How do you know all of this?" Draco questioned suspiciously.  
  
Charlie smiled. "My dad told me." He answered.  
  
Draco was appalled. The Weasley's knew of his father and mothers whereabouts before he did?  
  
"D'you have a way home?" Charlie asked him.  
  
Draco shook his head. "No, I don't." He answered. He began to worry...How was he going to get home? He had no owl, no way to contact anyone to tell them to pick him up. He was stuck in a Muggle train station with no Muggle money.  
  
"I'm sure our mum and dad won't mind you coming to stay with us for a bit, until you can get someone to pick you up." Charlie said, breaking Draco's thoughts.  
  
He was taken aback. "No, I don't think I should. Father wouldn't like me staying with...your type." He would rather swallow lit matches.  
  
"Suit yourself," Charlie said with a shrug of his shoulders. He led Ron and Ginny past Draco and added, "Good luck getting home."  
  
Draco watched as the three Weasley's walked away from him. He began to panic. Before he knew what he was doing, he jumped up and called out, "Wait!"  
  
Charlie turned around and folded his arms across his chest. "Yes...?" He asked expectantly.  
  
"I suppose it wouldn't...hurt to stay for just a bit." 


	3. Part Two

Part Two...  
  
"This is where you *live*?" Draco asked, looking up at the Weasley's home.  
  
"Yes it is." Charlie said with a smile, "Draco Malfoy, welcome to The Burrow."  
  
"Why, this is *barbaric*!" Draco said, "Look at this place! I cannot stay here."  
  
"Then leave..." Ginny growled. She hated it when people insulted her home.  
  
"Ginny! Ron!" Mrs. Weasley came running out from the front door. She pulled each of her children into tight one-armed hugs. "Oh, I missed you two so much!"  
  
"Mum," Charlie piped in, "This is Draco Malfoy."  
  
Mrs. Weasley looked up and saw Draco. She hadn't noticed him at first. "Of course," She said, "Lucius's son."  
  
"Yeah, Mum. D'you think it would be okay if he stayed here for a while?" Charlie asked his mother.  
  
Mrs. Weasley smiled. "I don't see why not," She said, "Come on in dears. Let's go into the kitchen. I'll get you all some tea."  
  
Draco followed the Weasley's up to the front door of The Burrow. *What have I gotten myself into?* He asked himself as he walked inside. He really couldn't understand how they lived this way. There were dishes piled sky high in the sink, and the furniture was old, and a bit torn up. This was the exact opposite of how Draco lived.  
  
"Is Daddy home?" Ginny asked. Draco found this odd. He had never called his father anything but...Father. Even as a young child he had called him Father.  
  
"No, Ginny dear, not yet." Mts. Weasley said, putting on the tea kettle, "He's over at Fred and George's shop. He should be home soon. Why don't you all sit down while I make the tea?"  
  
Ginny, Ron, and Charlie sat down, but Draco stayed standing next to the door. "Aren't you going to sit down?" Ron asked him, "Or are you afraid you'll get contaminated?"  
  
"Ron!" Mrs. Weasley snapped, turning around. "Draco, please sit down. Make yourself at home."  
  
Draco unwillingly walked across the kitchen and took a seat next to Ginny. She didn't look too happy about this arrangement.  
  
"Hey Mum," Fred Weasley said, coming through the door, "The order...came..th-" He stopped when he saw Draco sitting next to his sister and across from his brother. "Malfoy...what are you doing here?"  
  
"Now Fred, be nice." Charlie said with a smile, "Draco's just going to be here for a few days."  
  
"Days?" Ron and Draco asked in unison.  
  
"I don't know what you've been thinking," Draco said, "But I was under the impression that I would be sending my father an owl and I'd be getting away from here in a few hours."  
  
Fred sat down on the other side of Ron and asked, "Why? Are you too good to stay here with us?"  
  
"Well...yes. What did you think?" Draco asked.  
  
"Hello, my family!" Mr. Weasley's cheerful voice sang as he walked inside. He walked to his wife, who was now bewitching a wooden spoon to mix a very lumpy batter. "How are you, dear?"  
  
"I'm just fine, Arthur." Mrs. Weasley said.  
  
Ginny jumped up and ran to her father. "Daddy!" She said, hugging him, "I've missed you!"  
  
"I've missed you, too Ginny my dear." Mr. Weasley then smiled at his son. "And Ron," He said, "You haven't gotten taller have you?"  
  
Ron stood up. "I think I have..." He said regrettably.  
  
Mr. Weasley then turned to Draco. "And Draco Malfoy. I had a feeling you'd be coming. I told Charlie to invite you if you were still at the train station when he arrived. Can't have left you all alone now."  
  
"Right...Well do you have an owl? I would like to get in touch with my father. So he knows where he can come and get me." Draco said to Mr. Weasley.  
  
"We have Errol, and Ron has Pig-"  
  
"Pig is too small to make long trips, Dad." Ron interrupted.  
  
"Right," continued Mr. Weasley, "So Errol will be making the trip. And it will take him quite a while to get to Romania."  
  
"My father's in Romania?" Draco asked.  
  
"That's what I've been told."  
  
"What could he be doing there?"  
  
"Well that I don't know," Mr. Weasley said, "Maybe you could ask him in your letter."  
  
Draco nodded as Mrs. Weasley said, "Ron, why don't you take Draco upstairs? Help him to get settled in, and then take him to Errol. When you're done you can come downstairs and have some tea and cake."  
  
Ron sighed dramatically, but he said, "Come on."  
  
Draco stood up and followed Ron out of the kitchen. "Your things are already upstairs!" Charlie called after them.  
  
"You're so responsible, Charlie. You're going..." Mrs. Weasley's voice faded as Draco and Ron headed upstairs.  
  
"So, where's my wing?" Draco asked Ron.  
  
"Your 'wing'?" Ron snorted, "You don't get your own wing...What are you smoking? You don't even get your own room."  
  
"I do get my own pillow, don't I?" Draco asked sarcastically.  
  
"Keep it up Malfoy, and you won't even get that." Ron said, leading Draco into a small orange bedroom with two beds.  
  
"That's your bed." Ron said, pointing to the small pull-out in the corner of the room.  
  
"Who's bed is that?" Draco asked, nodding towards the large bed on the other side of the room.  
  
"Mine, of course." Ron said, as if he should have known.  
  
"Draco shook his head. "I'm going to be sharing a room with *you*?" He asked. *Just when I thought this day couldn't get any worse.*  
  
"I'm not exactly *thrilled* about this arrangement, either." Ron informed him, "But this is the only extra space we have in the house."  
  
"Weasley," Draco said, "You really need to get a bigger house."  
  
"Malfoy," Ron replied, "You really need to take that stick out of your ass." 


	4. Part Three

AN: Just so you all know...the *'s mean that it's supposed to be italicized, okay? I can't find a way to italicize words...crap.  
  
Part Three...  
  
*Father and Mother  
Just so you know, I'm at the Weasley's shack. I hope you're pleased. I'm being forced to sleep in a cot and live like a peasant. Come and get me now.  
-Draco*  
  
Draco tied the letter to Errol's leg and took him to the window. "You damned well better get this to my father soon, you ruddy bird." He said, and let the owl fly out of the open window.  
  
Just minutes later, Draco was walking down the hall towards Ron's room, where he was planning on wallowing in until his father arrived to take him home, but he stopped when he heard voices coming from through a closed door.  
  
"Arthur, he *can't* stay all summer!" Mrs. Weasley said.  
  
"Molly dear, his father and mother have gone without any explanation," Mr. Weasley said, "Nobody knows where they are, or when they'll be coming back. What are we supposed to do? Send the boy to some Muggle summer camp?"  
  
"What do you mean no one knows where they are? You told him that his parents were in Romania...you lied to the boy."  
  
"Well, what was I supposed to tell him, Molly? 'Sorry, Draco, but no one seems to know where your mother and father have gone. Seems they just up and left you. But don't worry, I'm sure they'll be back by next summer holiday.' I couldn't tell him that. I can't worry him about this."  
  
"He needs to know, Arthur." Mrs. Weasley said quietly.  
  
"No he doesn't," Mr. Weasley said, his voice tone matching his wives, "His father could be up to dark stuff, and Draco doesn't need to know about it. And it's not our place to butt in."  
  
Mrs. Weasley sighed. "Well you know that none of the children get along. It's going to be pure chaos."  
  
"Well they're going to have to learn to set aside their differences and get along, because this is going to be a long two months."  
  
"What are you doing?" Ginny's voice caused Draco to jump. He turned to face her. She'd gotten quite a bit taller since he's last been so close to her.  
  
"That's none of your concern, Weasel." He said rudely.  
  
Ginny narrowed her eyes at Draco and said, "You've been listening in on my parents conversation, haven't you? This is their room. Well...what did they say?"  
  
"Nothing that's any of your business." Draco said, pushing past Ginny to get to Ron's room. He pushed open the door and walked inside.  
  
"Thanks a *ton* for knocking." Ron said sarcastically, not looking up from the Quidditch magazine he was reading.  
  
"Look, Weasley...this is my room now too, since you people are too poor to afford a guest room, " He said, closing the door behind him, "So I'll be coming and going when I damn well please."  
  
Ron shrugged. "One of these days you're going to see something you're not going to like."  
  
Draco rolled his eyes and walked to his bed as he said, "I already have to see your face, Weasley...I'm sure *that* can't be much worse."  
  
"Whatever you say, Malfoy...Whatever you say."  
  
"Ron, Ginny, George, Fred, Draco! Come downstairs! Dinner's ready!"  
  
Draco had been sitting upstairs with Ron for almost two hours. They hadn't said much to each other. They had a short argument about the Chudley Cannons. (Ron worshipped them. Draco thought they sucked.) After that, Ron continued to look through his magazine and read the newspaper. Draco lied down and silently cursed his father.  
  
Ron jumped out of his bed when his mother called, but Draco stayed on his bed. "Aren't you going to come down?" Ron asked him.  
  
"I'd rather starve than eat what you people do...Which is what? Dog food? I'm just going to stay here."  
  
Ron didn't seem too upset at Draco's comment. "More for me..." He said.  
  
"I'm sure you'll love that," Draco said with a sour smile, "You're family is so poor that the little extra food that your mother made will be a Godsend."  
  
"Go fuck yourself..." Ron said leaving his room.  
  
Draco laughed. He was loving riling up Weasley. He was such an easy target. There was so much wrong with him and his family that he could always find something to pick on.  
  
*Nothing to do, nothing to do...* He thought, sitting up. If he was at home, he would just be coming in from taking a long ride on his broom. *I'll take a ride tomorrow,* He told himself, glancing over at his broom which was leaning against the wall. *A long ride...I'll be gone all day.*  
  
Draco noticed a copy of *The Daily Prophet* sitting on Ron's bedside table. Too lazy to get up, he began to lean over in his bed, reaching out his arm to get to it. Four more inches and then he could grab it...three more...  
  
"Malfoy!"  
  
The sudden call of his name startled him, and he toppled over off the bed. He narrowly missed hitting his head on the table as he fell to the floor, landing on his arm.  
  
"Holy fuck!" He said, rolling onto his back.  
  
"What are you doing on the floor?" Ginny asked him when she appeared in the doorway.  
  
Draco turned his head so that he was looking at her. "Thanks to *you*," He said angrily, "I have fallen and hurt my arm. I may have to sue."  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes and walked over to him. "Let me see your arm." She said, kneeling down next to him.  
  
Draco held his arm away from her and sat up. "No way! You'll just do more damage to it." He said.  
  
"Oh, I'm not going to hurt you!" Ginny insisted, "I just want to make sure it's not broken."  
  
"Fine..." Draco allowed Ginny to take his arm, which he had bent towards him.  
  
"Okay...does this hurt?" She asked him, and began to bed his arm forward.  
  
"Shit! Yes!" He yelled, pulling his arm from Ginny's grasp.  
  
"I think you should go see my Mum. She can help that." Ginny suggested.  
  
"I'm fine," Draco said, pushing himself up with his other arm. "Just...go."  
  
"Well, Dad wanted me to come up and ask you if you're hungry." Ginny said, also standing up.  
  
Draco fell back onto his bed. "I'm not," He told her, "Now leave me alone, Weasel."  
  
Ginny sighed. "Just come down if you get hungry." She told him as she walked out of the room.  
  
Draco watched her as she left the room. He placed his hand on his arm where Ginny had touched him.  
  
*Sick,* he thought, *the weasel touched me.* 


End file.
